


佛炉烟 21回 读后感 (有完没完的第二发) （有完没完的增补）-Murmur

by jyunchungcyc



Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [2]
Category: MURMUR讀後感 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunchungcyc/pseuds/jyunchungcyc
Relationships: 佛炉烟, 讀後感 - Relationship
Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836298





	佛炉烟 21回 读后感 (有完没完的第二发) （有完没完的增补）-Murmur

佛炉烟 21回 读后感 (有完没完的第二发) （有完没完的增补）-Murmur

  


  
[ ](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)  


  * 关于
  * 不要关注

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/nicomurmur)
  * [归档](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/view)
  * [UAPP](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



#  [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)

  


##  [佛炉烟 21回 读后感 (有完没完的第二发) （有完没完的增补）](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5ed7492)

> 若爱你 怎能怨恨你
> 
> 祝福你 平平安安 事事项项 顺着你的心
> 
> 爱你的人在身边照顾你
> 
> 祝福我 平平静静 一人待在秋雨的窗边
> 
> 若是寂寞的时候 能够不想你 ___【祝福 / 江蕙】

  


江蕙这首闽南语歌强烈安利，搭配21回食用，又温暖又治愈，我跟千儿说，我终于知道你们为什么爱看甜文了，心中充满了爱与温柔。

  


  


八千一直质疑我为什么到了21回才如此真情实感大爆发23333

  


我跟她解释过，这都是堆叠而来的情绪。我相信很多读者跟我一样在21回有种云开月明的感觉， **终于我们四十多岁的老男孩弘历会谈恋爱了啊 !**

懂得伺候人了，编辫子、擦身体、喂水喂营养快线.......十项全能23333  


  


**以下感想纯属个人读后感，可能与他人相悖，也或许与八千想表达的意思相差甚远，但我尽量把这些感受在尚未遗忘之前反馈给我最爱的写手八千。**

  


如果再继续激动下去，maybe第三篇读后感........ (有完没完

  


弘历得天独厚，天之骄子，博学强记，历史上也是如此，清代严苛的皇子教育培育而成，从这里也能看出弘历的确自制力异于常人，坐拥天下，却比任何人都需要恪守规章礼法，连眼泪都轻易流不得。

  


面对璎珞，他只知道他想要这个女人，拥有她，留住她，却不知道自己想要她什么，留住她什么，前期的他试图用以往的道理规则，甚至尊卑来划分来寻找一个"对待这女人的方式"，但事实是，喜欢甚至爱一个人，怎有规则可循? 

  


后来他终于明白，自己要的就是她，一个天上地下，独一无二的魏璎珞而已。

  


  


  


> **女子微抬睫羽，待得瞥见皇帝一身水雾地站在梯口，却又一脸无奈地起身走到一旁的朱漆盆架前，取过条素色汗巾，直直塞到男人手里。弘历这才回过神来，赶紧接过在身上掸了几下。**

  


往日的皇帝，纤尘水雾不沾身，而如今他急急而来，终是沾染情爱烟尘。

  


> **却原来弘历已然俯下身形，单膝跪在地上，切切凝视着对方，看她将一双瞳仁缓缓嵌在帕中彩龙的眼眶之内。两人尽皆不语，连呼吸声音都压得极轻。男人绵长的气息追逐着女子轻浅的微喘，与楼外蒙蒙雨声和在一处，于阁内筑起一屏迷离烟障来。**

  


单膝跪地，切切凝视，窗外是细薄雨声 _____ 这段我死了真的，我前篇感想也说过的，弘历捧着一颗沾满尘土的心，妳还要不要 ?

  


  


> **她只觉唇畔一暖，却原来男人已经贴了上来。那轻吻极是慎重，稍触即离。女子睫羽微颤，水眸中映出对方意带询问的踌躇神情。皇帝见她并不抗拒，这才重又附面上去，再度吮住璎珞芳唇。这一次的浅尝时继稍长，男人的薄唇轻轻衔住女子唇瓣，以齿间再难掩藏的热意焙炙着绵软檀口。璎珞被他亲得微赧，刚想启唇推拒，皇帝却似已有察觉，竟是忙忙撑起双臂，自她面上扯开寸许距离。两人依旧颜面相贴，弘历喉头微微滚动，却仍是咬紧牙关勉力自持，生生截住了亲近之势。**

  


皇帝再不似以往独断，将女子视为囊中物，轻易掠夺，此时他已懂得探问，懂得逡巡迂回，终于明白情意不是圣心独断，而是需要两人共感。

  


  


> **她复又摸上颈间，只觉那玉石颈饰已被除去。璎珞此时方才偏头去看，但见衾被里四下散落着男人的盾戒、扳指，其中还夹杂着自己的金戒、耳环。那一串贵石异宝被毫不在意地扔挂在里侧床柜之上，于熹微晨光中静静涤荡着沉静光泽。女子只觉心头猛跳，一时间也辨不清是羞是喜。她正要探身去取，不妨覆在身上的男人却撑起身形，展臂抱住自己，口中哑声问道：“……做什么？”**

  


  


这段太有电影质感，乾隆朝奢华流丽的器物摆设，想像光滑绸缎锦被之上，帐幔微微翻卷，空气中照射的金色尘埃潋滟在珠翠美玉之上。帝妃二人尽皆除去身上华美枷锁，连那串璎珞也不例外，这一刻，他们就是自己而已。

  


而男人虽然睡去，依然担忧得而复失，睡意浓重地问，妳要做甚 ?

  


一秒都不许妳走，我在这儿呢，妳不许走啊。

  


  


> **女子想了想，终于不甚情愿地微微点头。她抬腕去取簪饰，皇帝也在旁上手帮忙。璎珞和他玩闹了一阵，才算解了发髻，枕着对方臂弯躺倒下来。**

  


  


这玩闹二字眼前浮现闺中绵细情思，女子时嗔时娇，而皇帝此时只似富贵世家公子，与心爱女子额抵额，切切低笑亲昵玩闹。

  


浮光掠金，兽炉萦香，富贵雕琢增色的恩爱景象。

  


  


说来之前曾在红楼梦系列评论看过恶评，说镇日伤春悲求蹙心颦眉不事生产，一心在情情爱爱上琢磨的一群人。这倒是让我想起先前八千说过，原话记不清了，大概是这些故事必须建立在一个没有柴米油盐俗事干扰的状态下。

  


  


今朝有酒今朝醉的癫放淋漓，我很喜欢。

  


  


> **弘历眨眨眼睛，待要明说自己这也是生来头一次，又唯恐女子因此失了耐心，不许他亲自动手。皇帝思来想去，终于将下颏抵在女子肩头，放软了口气，低声央道：“那你教教朕？”**
> 
> **  
> **

  


一般来说四十岁的男人撒娇是不能忍的，但他是弘历。

  


而我们直来直去的大兄dei终于学会这项技能。

又软又委屈抵在你肩头——在下先死为敬！

  


  


> **"朕……那时方才明白，自己在你眼里，怕是还不及那卖油郎十中之一。你想要的，从来只是一心一意；然而朕身为帝王，诸事皆要以国务为先，与民间男子相差甚远。至于那些身外之物、名分地位，也从来不是你心中所重。如此看来，朕在你这里怕是毫无筹码可言。”**
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> **“朕虽然是一国之君，但自受生以来，亦为大清国之属。举止必从天道，行思不可因人转移。朕思来想去，终是愧对于你。此生此世，朕能给你的……或许也只有一件物什，却不知道你是否想要，可能称心？”**

  


东邪西毒有句台词，

  


**" 从前我觉得那句话很重要，因为我觉得有些话说出来就是一生一世，但是现在想想，说不说都没有分别。"**

  


我之前一直觉得，情感最浓处就该如此隐晦，却没想到说出口竟是如此动人心魄。

  


有人说过，感受不到，听不到的关心情爱都是假的。

  


他是皇帝，神州万民独掌乾坤，他本不须允诺，不须探问，但三年后，他学会将内心剖开来，一腔浓血都给妳看，朕能给妳的，只有这团血肉了。

  


  


  


> **女子的纤珪自渐次敞开的中衣前襟滑落进去，径直抚上对方胸膛。她却犹嫌不足，复又凑脸上去，将檀口贴在弘历身上，一面汲取对方热意，一面隔着皮肉触碰那腔完满真心。**

  


> **弘历只觉心中重枷一朝得卸，十数年来的夤夜夙愿终于成真。他不仅得了女子允诺，更借此看清了己身真意。**

  


> **但她却被弘历泛红的眼角勾住了心神，于覆顶快意中仍旧不忘探指上去，轻轻摩挲着对方眼眶。皇帝愣愣看向怀中的爱侣，胸中盈满了后怕怜惜。**

  


  


璎珞已经活过一次，她大可仗着先知投巧，将皇帝置于掌中，这三年也可不再虚度，但她没有，她不惜再用疼痛误解再去交换一次，没有这三年大破大立，两人依旧身处迷雾，无法对等。

**  
**

**爱人与被爱都需要学习** ，

  


璎珞看来睚眦必报，利己自私，但她从来为了别人付出一切，再刚强的人还是一具肉身，是皇帝在大雨滂沱之中给了她一把伞。

  


  


皇帝教会她如何被爱，被放在心上，温柔的面对一切变化与遗憾。

  


  


  


**世上最美好的事，莫过于你爱的人也同样爱你。**

  


  


  


的确在喜欢的人面前会变得更肉麻，哪怕你平时是个抠脚大汉，

  


八千说，像把肚皮翻过来扭来扭去，你摸摸我呀快摸呀~

  


期待两个人在八千笔下越来越娘，越来越温柔。

  


對了，我愛你啊八千~

  


  
[2019-06-11](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5ed7492)  


  
[热度/73](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5ed7492)  
[评论/115](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5ed7492)  


  * [# 摘抄](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E6%91%98%E6%8A%84)
  * [# 佛炉烟](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%9B%E7%82%89%E7%83%9F)
  * [# 今日有感](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BB%8A%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%89%E6%84%9F)



  
  


评论(115)

热度(73)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) [是韩憨憨吖🎏](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://cxyuuuue.lofter.com/) [多肉葡萄少糖](https://cxyuuuue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://shmily17936.lofter.com/) [shmily](https://shmily17936.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) [🐉🐍](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://lilohunqianmengying.lofter.com/) [LILO魂牽夢縈](https://lilohunqianmengying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://rainbow7l.lofter.com/) [Rainbow7.L](https://rainbow7l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lyilam.lofter.com/) [LYilam.](https://lyilam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://nideshijiewobudong198610.lofter.com/) [糖](https://nideshijiewobudong198610.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://nideshijiewobudong198610.lofter.com/) [糖](https://nideshijiewobudong198610.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://edwardwd123.lofter.com/) [edwardwd123](https://edwardwd123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xiaoqing922.lofter.com/) [筱青](https://xiaoqing922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jingyandemaoweicao.lofter.com/) [惊艳的猫尾草](https://jingyandemaoweicao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wangji214.lofter.com/) [旺季](https://wangji214.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://congrong753.lofter.com/) [西风漂流](https://congrong753.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://hamuhamumu.lofter.com/) [hamuhamumu](https://hamuhamumu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://hamuhamumu.lofter.com/) [hamuhamumu](https://hamuhamumu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://duanfa488.lofter.com/) [喜欢阿夏的月月](https://duanfa488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 从 [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [姘头她又往里添字儿了………… 让我说啥才好OTLLLL还得重新再转一次T T我也是挺拼的了。（握拳）...](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/post/1edd3084_1c5f15a6f)

  24. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://beibeixiangyuan.lofter.com/) [我顶得住](https://beibeixiangyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://jin81795.lofter.com/) [今](https://jin81795.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://shouzhifeiyue.lofter.com/) [手指非月](https://shouzhifeiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiaoguliang170.lofter.com/) [肖咕凉](https://xiaoguliang170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://z2233.lofter.com/) [z](https://z2233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xuanxuan314.lofter.com/) [暄萱](https://xuanxuan314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xuanxuan314.lofter.com/) [暄萱](https://xuanxuan314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) [雪过千寻](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://meiyueh.lofter.com/) [爱笑的玫小月](https://meiyueh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://g7896565.lofter.com/) [g](https://g7896565.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) [琳](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wuqian595.lofter.com/) [ainee](https://wuqian595.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://lilicheng646.lofter.com/) [粒粒橙](https://lilicheng646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lee1173376776.lofter.com/) [柠檬汽水](https://lee1173376776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chong527.lofter.com/) [虫](https://chong527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yisanshui392.lofter.com/) [易三水](https://yisanshui392.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://magicdolly123.lofter.com/) [唔啦啦](https://magicdolly123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wisdom817.lofter.com/) [Wisdom](https://wisdom817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://feixuxiliyaffff.lofter.com/) [fishcelia](https://feixuxiliyaffff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://gebilaowangxiaomingtongxie.lofter.com/) [阿桃](https://gebilaowangxiaomingtongxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://liluonuhai068.lofter.com/) [利落女孩](https://liluonuhai068.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mymymy261.lofter.com/) [MY!MY!MY!](https://mymymy261.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ohh46274.lofter.com/) [ohh](https://ohh46274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) [pearl su](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xiaoyanjingdemoyu.lofter.com/) [小眼睛的墨魚](https://xiaoyanjingdemoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://lujingqi253.lofter.com/) [雨棠](https://lujingqi253.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
